rangerstogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
Day Off
At the Shiba House, Mike interrupts the training session. He informs them that Mentor Ji has given them a day off. They decide to visit Rainbow's End to ride the rollercoaster. On their way out, they bump into Jayden, who decides to stay home. Jayden opens a box and reveals a Beetle Disc. At Rainbow's End, the Rangers begin their day of fun. Kevin feels guilty about missing his training. Bulk and Spike enjoy their cotton candy. Bulk trains Spike to combine the serious stuff with some fun. Spike plays his favorite game. At the Shiba House, Jayden starts his training with the Beetle Disc. Ji tells Jayden that he is not ready to train with the Disc yet. Jayden responds that he is the Red Ranger and it is his duty to be the best. Ji tries to comfort Jayden and teach him that he needs to balance his life. Jayden continues his training. Back at the park, Spike uses his Samurai skills to win a large Panda. He calls his Panda Sam...short for Samurai. Dreadhead, the Nighlok of the Day, enters the scene. The Rangers leave the park and enter the battle field. They are unable to attack the Nighlok with their Spin Swords. Dreadhead defeats the Rangers. Red Ranger joins the fight, but fails to attack Dreadhead. The Rangers combine their attacks with the Spin Swords Quintuple Slash. The attack injures the Nighlok. Red Ranger reveals the Beetle Disc but fails to make a decision on whether to use it. Dreadhead takes the opportunity to retreat. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers regroup and discuss the recent battle. Jayden reveals the Beetle Disc to his friends. Mentor Ji informs the Rangers that the Beetle Disc is one of the secret Discs that were last in past battles. The Discs require additional powers to master. Jayden has a secret on why he struggles to master the Disc. At the Sanzu River, Dreadhead recovers from his injuries. He insults Dayu in the process. As Dayu is about to attack him, Master Xandred orders her to stop. Late night at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji watches Jayden train hard with the Beetle Disc on his Fire Smasher. Jayden appears to be making progress but hurting himself at the same time. Ji continues to watch as the Beetle Disc begins to glow. Dreadhead returns to the city for more trouble. The Rangers enter the scene with a quick insult (useless) and morph. At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji wakes Jayden to join his friends. Back in the city, the Rangers are having a hard time against Dreadhead. As Dreadhead is about to blast Blue Ranger, Red Ranger enters the scene with the Fire Smasher. The Rangers watch from afar as the Red Ranger reveals the Beetle Disc. Red Ranger inserts the Beetle Disc into the Fire Smasher and transforms the weapon into the Beetle Cannon. He succeeded in harnessing the Beetle Disc. The Rangers insert their Discs into the 5 Disc Beetle Cannon. Red Ranger fires the weapon and destroys Dreadhead, who grows into his large form. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord fails to land a single attack to the Nighlok's body. Mega Red Ranger has an idea to use the Beetle Disc. He jumps outside of the Megazord's cockpit and summons the Beetle Zord. Mega Red Ranger pilots the new zord towards Dreadhead. The Beetle Zord's spin move knocks the Nighlok to the ground. Giant Moogers joins the fight with their bow and arrow attacks. Samurai Megazord combines with the Beetle Zord to form the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Giant Moogers fire the arrows at the new formation. The Megazord fires the Beetle Cannon to defeat the Moogers. The Rangers turn their attention to the useless Nighlok. Beetle Blaster Megazord defeats the Nighlok with the Rotating Beetle Blaster finishing attack. Back at Rainbow's Park, the Rangers make their second attempt on their day off. Jayden joins his friends and teaches them that balance in life is important. Emily gets to ride her first rollercoaster. ---- Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Episodes